thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Demarin
Biography Christine Demarin was born 9,993 AL in Marinton. Her father Mithias Demarin named her after his father Christian Demarin. All record of Christine's mother, Juliana Demarin, has been lost. No one is aware of her whereabouts or status. Christine spent the first 5 years of her life in Marinton under the watchful eye of her grandparents and her father. Then came Demarin's Folly. In THRESHOLD ]] Season 1 Christine wielded Guidance, the ceremonial greataxe forged in the shape of a manta ray in season 1 of Threshold. Zirathane to Marinton Christine, traveling south with Jaime Something, was troubled by the town of Zirathane's lack of water. It was soon revealed that the mayor, Christian Pris, had been a bullywug in disguise, stealing the water for his own nearby settlement, Bullybog. Christine devised to confront the leadership of Bullybog, hiring Rasper Hawkborne, and enlisting Clarion Johns to join her. After coming to an agreement, Christine and company were hired by an Elf named Davon to escort him through Marinton, but were stranded when they were ambushed by the Sons of the Shipwreck. The Night Tower After revealing that she was, technically, the heir to Marinton, Christine and the party resolved to break up the Sons of the Shipwreck and rid the Night Tower of a ghostly apparition. Easterton Christine then lead the party north to Easterton, meeting with Damian Easter, asking for her titles and lands be stowed upon her, now that her father had passed. Easter agreed. Betrothal and Wedding While in court, the party was approached by Kevin Nostromo, a relative of House Nostromo, who informed Christine of a secret plot and marriage pact arranged between her father and Ulfen Nostromo to create an alliance against House Easter. Kevin offered to lead Christine north where she could decide whether or not to follow through with the marriage. Christine accepted and the party traveled north again to the Mammoth Mountains and the city of Ölengrad. After arriving, she met with Ulfen and Gregory Nostromo, before participating in the Battle of Bunford Pass and Eisenschmide. She determined to wed Gregory and they were married. Gregory gifted Christine a horse named Moonbeam as a wedding present. Return to Marinton During the wedding celebration, Christine received a letter from Garais Fletcher, advisor to Damian Easter and head of the Black Arrow Syndicate, informing her that he had Marinton held hostage and would trade the city for the life of Rasper Hawkborne. Christine, her companions, and new husband departed the following morning for Marinton. After a brief fight, Garais was neutralized and Christine and Gregory stayed in Marinton to rebuild the city, appointing Jaime Something as Chief advisor and Rasper Hawkborne as Lord Commander of the Marinton Militia. Season 2 Sands of Ceraxis Awakening across the ocean in Ceraxis, Christine met with her kidnapper, Kay'Shang Tok, a Nodish spice merchant, who requested her aid in convincing Clarieon Johns to help him save his daughter, Shang Yungzi, from a disease. Christine agreed, and traveled with the party to a Nodish Flesh Searer temple. Inside, she was nearly petrified by Xiathenia the beautiful's curse, but was saved through some quick use of the Basilisk Rose by Vel. Christine declined a new axe, opting instead for a Nodish steel sword and shield. Returning with the party to Shang, Christine requested a set of plate armor, but before Shang Tok could deliver, he was killed by his daughter, Yungzi. As Tok lay dying, he entrusted Christine with a rod and the final word, "Easter", written in his own blood. Battle with Tori Osulax Following Vel, Christine went north to Clarathax's lair, where Osulax had traveled after the events of the Love Festival. She riddled with Clarathax, using an old joke: "what's brown and sticky?" Christine urged the party to investigate the Nodish Peacmakers and question Thadius H. While at the Pentagon, the fortress was attacked by Osulax, spilling Fey into the arena. A Pixie whispered words of mistrust into Christine's ear, and she suddenly became very mistrustful of Rasper, who was using Bliss during the battle. This mistrust of Rasper carried over the next few days as the party twarted Osulax's plans once again at the aquaducts. After successfully slaying some wererats, Christine was put to sleep and captured by Osulax. She was rescued by her husband Gregory Nostromo, Kristoff Bullywug, and Two-Shots the Pirate. Gregory gifted Christine with full-plate armor which bore the Demarin house sigil as well as their colors. Christine and the party confronted Osulax in front of the Temple of Chaos in Nod, where he was summoning a chaos demon through his love. After battling some clerics, Christine turned to the chaotic sorcerer. Being unsure if he could stop the summon, Christine killed Osulax, driving her sword through him to prevent the demon from being summoned. Return to Aeron After the battle, Christine returned to Aeron to figure out what had been going on in Marinton in her absence, as well as to confront Damien Easter. Once she had returned to Marinton, she dismissed Rasper from his post and elected Kristoff to take his place. A platoon of devils came through a portal and the party swiftly took care of them. They did find that an army of devils was fast approaching from the other side and that Darius Easter was supplying them bliss. The party traveled to Easterton to meet with Lord Easter and fulfill Shang Tok's dying request. Easter and Kumbhakarna Christine and the rest of the party met with Lord Easter who ended up being a Rakshasha named Kumbhakarna. He confirmed Christine's fears in revealing that he was responsible for the army that was coming to invade as well as supplying them with Bliss. After a short battle, Kumbhakarna fled and Christine became the steward of Easterton until the Soueasters came to claim the throne. The Moonberry Festival Once the Soueasters took control of Easterton, Christine traveled down to Sherryton to attend the Moonberry Festival where Vel was crowned king of the moonberries. While down there, the party met up with Shang Yungzi and she introduced Christine to Anastasia Carmél, the daughter of King Carmél and princess of Aeron. Anastasia tells Christine that she is inspired by Christine and hopes that other women will come into power. That evening, the party, along with Christine's new girlfriends, attended Moonberry Festival activities and encountered a distraught woman saying that her lover hadn't come back from meditating in the woods. The party agreed to go seek out this young woman's lover and bring her back. The party found a trail to an old elven ruin where they found that a nymph was trying to rebuild her perfect elven society and charming elves into performing roles in her "tiny town". The party rescued the elves after the nymph was let go by Vel. After returning to town, the party attended a dinner and eventually found their way to the Vinodrome where they clashed with the Cruor Potentia. During this battle, Jamie was confronted by a man who turned out to be his father. Season 3 Return to Marinton After some conversation with Darius, Jamie's father, the party decided to head back to Marinton. They take the elven portals called the Nexis. However, on their journey back, they encountered one of Kumbakarna's, lieutenants a swallow devil. After a skirmish in which Jamie was nearly eaten, they go through the portal and ended up near the Cromer Rocks. From there they headed into Marinton. The Hawkborn Rangers Troubling news awaited Christine in Marinton: Kristoff, Marinton's then-sheriff and a team of bullywugs were terrorizing towns, particularly Zirathane. Christine decided that she had to deal with them and headed up north with the party. After some searching, they were found in the bullywug city near Zirathane. They were being mind controlled by another one of Kumbakarna's lieutenants, a Seductress Devil. The seduction devil was mind controlling the well-trained regiment of bullywogs. While Christine dispatched of the devil, the party discovered that they would have to use more teamwork and communicate. News from the North When Christine arrived back in Marinton, she set the Hawkborn rangers into doing community service for their actions. She also confronted Gregory, who she had been avoiding. The two of them had a fight in which Gregory was mad that Christine had given up Easterton to the Soueasters. Christine was frustrated because she was trying to get Gregory to see her side and he wouldn't. The meeting ended with tension between them. Christine also talked with Rasper who wanted to make the Hawkborn Rangers change their name to the Marinton Rangers. Christine agreed to this and asked Rasper to train them until they would leave for the North. Gregory had also told her that the fight between the fey, as well as the incoming devil army, was weakening Nostromo's forces. That evening, there was a feast in honor of Christine coming home as well as the completion of renovations to the Night Tower. However, Jamie had been in an argument with his father and, in a rage, his magic released and flowed into a suit of armor, Kumbhakarna's third lieutenant. The battle was quick and the only damage was a hole in the ceiling left from the blast of the armor. Christine, Rasper and Clarion were to set out to Ölengrad in the morning while Jamie and Vel went with Darius to Eisenshmide. Once Christine was in Olengrad, she attended a meeting with her father-in-law, Ulfin. He told her about the oncoming war and promised that he would talk to her about the Easterton stuff later. He also said that there was a devil who had taken up residence in town. Christine went to find this devil and found him in a nice tavern in Olengrad. She confronted him and learned that his name was Tori. Tori was there because he was gathering information on "the enemy". He answered all of the party's questions and, in the end, Rasper tried to poison him with Stiffilus Powder. It didn't work, but the party left with much on their minds. The Siege of Ölengrad Christine, Rasper, and Clarion met back up with Jamie and Vel on the battlefield the day of the large battle. Christine knew that she had to find the Mother's new warlock. Rumor had spread and Christine was thinking that if they could convince the fey to fight alongside the Nostromo army, they could drive back the devils. When the party was all together again, they spotted two figures emerging from near the Cold Iron Gate. It was Nitere and Cres, two elves who were working with the fey. Nitere was revealed to be the Mother's warlock and agreed to help the party with convincing the fey. They talked to Ulfen Nostromo and he said that if the fey agreed to not attack their army after the battle, they could go north to where the giants were and live there. Christine prepared for the battle while Jamie and Nitere went to talk to the fey army. She tried to talk to Gregory and make up, but Gregory remained stubborn. In the end, they parted without much love between them. The battle with the devils began with Kumbhakarna showing up with his four lieutenants. He mocked the party and disappeared, leaving them to fight his lieutenants. Christine went for the seductress and dispatched her after a rough battle. She then moved on to the armor, which she, along with her party, dispatched of it as well. With the end drawing near, Kumbhakarna showed himself to the party once more. Christine followed Raspers lead and charged at him. On her way there however, she saw Rasper get transported to another plane. With all of her might, she slashed at the Rakshasha and, with Jaime, Clarion, and Cres, delivered the killing blow. This ended the battle. She went to Gregory who had been nearly killed in battle and was distraught over Rasper's quick departure. Threshold: Heroes of the Fanged Coast Following the Siege of Ölengrad, Christine returned to Marinton and the Fanged Coast region to take care of her lands. She saw Clarion and Jamie off to Marais, while she and Vel continue to build up Marinton and the surrounding region. During this time,a Thothesian, or bird-man, from the east called Kaa-Kuru Ka and an Gigiplatian monk called Isaisic. These two characters were working on the roof of the Clean Sturgeon when Christine encountered them. She recruits them to join her in a special force to solve issues through the Fanged Coast region. One such issue is that of a band of renegade soldiers settled in the Cromer Rocks called Dawn's Blade. They are led by a man called Tonbert Cooper who believes that they will be the ones to drive the devils out of the region. Christine took Vel, Kaa, and a native halfling called Poaku. While at the rocks, the party found a secret tunnel that led down underneath the rocks to a subterranean lair of an Abolith. While the party destroyed the Abolith, Christine inadvertently became the deity of the fish people that lived within the lair through the destruction of the Abolith. Within the lair, Christine found two ancient artifacts from her family, the Cloak of the Manta Ray and the Light of the Night Tower. Returning the Marinton, Christine received word that Hadok was having difficulty with the ogres, one that they could not handle alone. She went up to aid them. While there, she was attacked in the middle of the night by three men wearing paper mache masks of tigers and their hands looked broken to make them appear as though they were reversed. While none of the men survived, it left Christine greatly disturbed, due to their resemblance to Kumbhakarna. However, her attention was quickly diverted as she had to settle the ogre issue. Christine had to quickly depart Hadok after the attacks to deal with an surge of the Sons of the Shipwreck in Marinton. Somehow, they had gotten their hands on the Helm of the Forge, and were threatening Marinton. While they were quickly dispatched, it left Christine wondering how they had come to such an artifact. She decided to visit Costpass, the city where the Helm was rumored to be the final resting place of. This, along with reports of no trade being able to go in or out convinced Christine to go investigate. When she arrived, however, the entire city was deserted. There were no signs of living life anywhere. It was as though the entire town was deserted. Though a through investigation was done, it was undetermined as to what the cause of the mass exodus was. After returning from Crosspass, Christine had to venture out again to Farnfoss, a farming community that seemed to be made up entirely of attractive, young people. She found herself caught up in the towns prom that night, and announced the prom king and queen. The prom king, Archie, turned out to be a Oskodori, a creature that could see into other planes of existence as well as shape shift. Archie allowed them to look into different planes, where they saw Rasper Hawkborne alive in the Ranch timeline. Christine determined that there was now a possibility to go and rescue him. In the Ranch Timeline In the Ranch Timeline, Christine Demarin was planning to confront Mayor Priss about Zirathane's water shortage. She met Damian Morningstar while Jaime Something recovered in Room 5. She then traveled with the party to the castle, but after gaining entrance, Priss fled to a nearby ranch before being apprehended. The party, with Damian, then traveled to Easterton to have the mayor punished for raising taxes on water. Because of differences in events regarding Zirathane's water shortage, Christine was never returned her lands by Damian Easter. She appears to be a member of a gang of thieves, along with Vel, lead by Damian Morningstar, operating outside of Zirathane. Christine lost her left eye to the Virgi Bacon in this timeline. The Ranch Timeline: The Rescue of Rasper Hawkborne After gaining knowledge from Archie about Rasper's whereabouts, Christine was determined to rescue him. She felt responsible for his demise and was hoping to console herself by rescuing him. She enlisted help from Vel, who was making multiple trips out to see Archie. Together they devised a plan and prepared to leave. However, the day they were to depart, Jamie Something showed back up in Marinton, with Reinard Desrosiers on his heels. He promised Christine to no worry and that he would explain everything to her once he was safe. Christine accepted this and lied for Jamie to the honorable knight. Later that day, Christine, Vel, Jamie, and Kaa all gathered in the courtyard where they would depart with their supplies to try to save Rasper. Nothing like this had ever been done in the history of Aeron. Christine gave Virgi an envelope with instructions as to what to do in case she never came back, and then she disappeared with the others into the Ranch Timeline. Once there, the party found themselves in an abandoned, and crumbling Marinton. The were set uppon by this timeline's Virgi Bacon, who was cruel and mocked Christine, saying that she would take her other eye. The party was able to defeat Virgi and her crew of the Sons of the Shipwreck. With the dust settling, Christine and the party laid eyes on Rasper Hawkborne for the first time in almost two years. Rasper explained to them that he was told by this worlds Jamie that he was to help them defeat himself in order to save this world. With some persuasion, Christine agreed and the party set off to help defeat Repsar. (Ranch Timeline Rasper) Along the way, the party met a band of procurers, who talked about the Execuror. Once she reached Easterton, Christine set about having her party scout out The Roost so that they could find Repsar and destroy him. The party made their way eventually into the black market sewers beneath the castle where they determined that it would be the best entrance for infiltration. The next day, as they were making plans, Ka was tailing Repsar and accidentally got himself banished back to his plane. The party decided that that night was the best time since no more information could be gained. Meta-Game Information * Christine is played by Pamela. She was originated from the fighter character in the starter 5e kit. From there, she was tweaked to form Christine. * Christine is left-handedCategory:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Nobility Category:House Demarin Category:House Nostromo Category:Characters from Aero